sayonara,we will meet again soon
by HanaYuki 'CeliAra' Aiko
Summary: ino yang sedih akan pernikahan sahabatnya jadi nekat... RnR! review! songfict pertama.. no yaoi, no lemon, no flame! okokok! done! enjoy it!


A/N : ga yakin bagus ney..maklum, songfict pertama yg mau di aplod.. (brarti yang gg di aplod banyak donk? emang) intinya..INI SONGFICT PERTAMA!*digampar*

Disclaimer : kak masashi kishimoto..hhe..

Artist : the virgin.  
Tittle : cinta terlarang.

Genre: Romance

Pairing : sai, ino dan shika , tema.

Made by : yukina aiko..^^ (ai-chan)  
NBB : cerita ney bwat orang" yang ngerasa jadi nee-chanku^^ halah! lama amat,, lanjoet..

-oOoOoOo-  
CINTA TERLARANG.

Hari ini, hari terburuk bagi ino. gimana nggak?  
Hari ini hatinya akan di hancurkan oleh satu kejadian berharga dalm hidup manusia. pernikahan.  
Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintai ino. Hari ini hari pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari.

**-Kau kan slalu tersimpan di hatiku **

**Meski ragamu tak dapat ku miliki-**

Ino memakai baju terusan putih gading pemberian Shikamaru waktu ulang tahunnya yang ke 24.  
Hari ini , ino akan menghadiri pernikahan bersama seseorang yang kini telah menjadi tunangannya. Sai.  
sebenarnya Ino lebih menyukai Shikamaru. tapi, kalau memang Sai takdirnya, dia akan mencoba menerimanya.

**-Jiwaku kan slalu bersamamu **

**Meski kau tercipta bukan untukku-**

Kini, Ino berada di bangku saksi pernikahan antara Shikamaru dan Temari bersama Sai.  
Sepasang pengantin itu memasuki gereja, diiringi isak haru kerabat mereka kecuali Ino. karna, ino menagis karna sedih, sedih akan nasibnya.  
Ketika pasangan itu berada di hadapan pastor untuk melaksanakan janji pernikahan, Ino berlari ke arah toilet wanita, semua orang menatapnya bingung.

**-Tuhan berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi **

**Hanya untuk barsamanya-**

Ino memasuki toilet wanita yang sepi itu dan menguncinya. Ia menagis sejadi-jadinya di situ.  
Sai yang tadi berlari menyusulnya kini sampai di depan pintu toilet dan megetuknya. "Ino, buka! sedang apa kamu? kenapa di kunci? Ino!" seru Sai berulang-ulang. akhirnya Sai mendobrak pintu itu dan melihat apa yang tidak ingin ia lihat selamanya. Satu-satunya hal yang akan membuat ia berbuat yang sama.

**-Ku mencintainya sungguh mencintainya **

**Rasa ini sungguh tak wajar-**

Shikamaru dan Temari yang merasa khawatir, berlari menyusul Sai. dan, mereka melihat sesuatu yang membuat Temari menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganya.  
Shikamaru dan Sai hanya menatapnya kaget dan sedih yang di ekspresikan melalui air mata, tangisan tanpa suara.  
yang mereka lihat merupakan wujud ketidakadilan dalam hidup.

**-Namun ku ingin tetap bersama **

**dia Untuk selamanya-**

Dua hari kemudian, Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari berada di tempat yang merupakan ruang terakhir.  
"Maafkan aku Ino, aku mengambilnya darimu." hanya itulah kata2 yang keluar dari bibir Temari sambil tetap menagis.  
Sedangkan Shikamaru merangkul wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya itu sambil bergumam "Semua ini salahku!" pada Temari.  
sementara Sai memandang Ino dengan damai.

**-Mengapa cinta ini terlarang **

**Saat ku yakini kaulah milikku-**

Semua orang disana sudah beranjak, meninggalkan mereka sampai sore.  
terbelenggu oleh pikiran masing-masing tentang sosok ceria itu.

**-Mengapa cinta kita tak bisa bersatu **

**Saat ku yakin tak ada cinta selain dirimu-**

Sosok ceria itu kini telah tergolek. Sosok ceria itu kini sudah tidak ceria lagi.  
Sosok yang selalu menyemangati temari dan shikamaru waktu mereka sedang dalam proses PDKT di masa SMA. Sosok yang selama ini sebenarnya sakit hati ketika membantu Temari mendapatkan Shikamaru.

Sosok yang berharga bagi Sai, Shikamaru dan juga Temari. Temari merasa bersalah.  
Shikamaru memandang batu itu...

'R.I.P rest in peace.

yamanaka ino.

4 april 1986 - 12 april 2010

love.

**-Tuhan berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi **

**Hanya untuk barsamanya-**

Memang, Ino bunuh diri di toilet wanita itu menggunakan pisau lipat di tasnya.  
Ino sangat mencintai Shikamaru, walaupun Ino lah yang membuat Temari dekat dengan temannya itu.

**-Ku mencintainya sungguh mencintainya **

**Rasa ini sungguh tak wajar-**

Dulu Ino pikir mereka hanya akan berteman. tapi kini?  
Ino merasa ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri dan di bohongi takdir. Ino stress saat menerima undangan pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari.  
dan, puncak stressnya saat acara itu mulai. Ino tidak tahan.

**-Namun ku ingin tetap bersama dia **

**Untuk selamanya-**

Shikamaru dan Temari melangkah ke dalam mobil _Jazz_ hijau tua milik Shikamaru dan melambaikan tangan pada Sai yang ingin tinggal lebih lama.  
mobil itu pun melaju pergi.

Sai terus meratapi makam baru itu dengan sendu. makam orang yang dicintainya. tiba2 melesat ide yang bagus di otaknya.

**-Tuhan berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi **

**Hanya untuk barsamanya-**

sai mengambil pisau lipat yang dulu digunakan Ino untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Ino, kau masuk ke neraka karna menyalahi takdir. kalau begitu aku pun juga akan sama." gumam Sai sambil mengelus batu nisan Ino.  
tiba-tiba Sai menghunuskan pisau itu ke lambungnya sendiri dan mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga.

**-Namun ku ingin tetap bersama dia **

**Untuk selamanya..ouoh..-**

Sementara Shikamaru dan Temari, mereka mengalami tabrakan yang dhasyat.  
Kedua insan itu tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, nyawa mereka terbang menghampiri Ino bersama Sai diatas sana.

di langit cerah sore itu seperti tampak peristiwa dan kenangan ino bersama mereka bertiga...

oh tidak! Apa lagi ini? *lebay*  
aku membuat fict pake bahasa yang puitis! kereen.. *digampar*  
ketebak ga akhirnya? klo ketebak..maklum, mank bodoh koq ai ney.  
entah kesambet apa bisa buat ini..hiks! hiks! kasian ino.  
menderita di setiap fict-ku kamu menderita..T.T..*di gampar ino*  
ok mina! jaa ne!

oia, review please?

this fict dedicated to : ~ my sist, momo. intan (fans setia naruto!) *meluk kak intan* *di gampar*  
kak iim..kak arny..kak kino...pokoknya semua kakakku tercinta dweeh..hhe..

ok..see you..^^ dont forget to review!

Habis betulin typo…ada typo lagi?

Tolong kasi tau lewat review ya,,,^^


End file.
